Harbinger
by Gchan-sama
Summary: What would happen if a fifth Dream Gazer was found? P.s. Sorry if I get stuff wrong


Harbinger   
by Nogara-chan   
  
  
Rating: PG for intensity   
Disclaimer: X and its characters belong to CLAMP and I have no intention of profiting from this. I'm poor anyway and not worth the fight to sue. All other characters are from the author's weird world and the ones that y'all don't know. The song lyrics quoted here are from "How to Disappear Completely" by Radiohead and from the album Kid A. Now that the legalities are out of the way...   
  
Summary: What would happen if a fifth Dream Seer were found?   
  
Author's notes: I apologize in advance to anyone who might be seriously offended by the early scenes in the story with the train station and all and think that I'm making a mockery of the events of 9/11. How can it not influence you some how? I am still saddened by the extreme loss of life. But enough philosophizing about that day.   
I'm a huge, HUGE Clamp fan and have been rereading the X/1999 manga lately. I didn't like the movie that much, but look forward to the OVA and the TV series that's airing now in Japan. My favorite character in the series is Kakyou; I don't know why but I find him fascinating. Plus I have a soft spot for long haired, angst-ridden bishonen..^_^. But the poor guy can't get a break with the ladies; he winds up in a coma over Hokuto and Fuma beheads Kotori. So I'm giving the poor boy here one more shot to help a dream gazer in need. I welcome all comments, good or bad; just be respectful and not be all "You suck" cause I know I stink. Maybe if it's received well, I'll continue and bring in Kamui and the others...   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
harbinger-that which precedes and gives notice of something else. (New Webster's Expanded Dictionary)   
  
  
  
A fireman had found the woman buried under a steel beam while searching for others in the bombed out remains of the train station. "Hey!" he yelled in the hopes that she could respond. She was still breathing; he took her wrist to feel a pulse. It was weak but steady. He motioned for a group nearby to come over and help. Someone came over with a crane and lifted the beams. After what seemed like an eternity, the young woman was dug out and lifted onto a stretcher. Miraculously, she was untouched; all she had were a few scratches on her face. The fireman was worried over the fact that she could have internal injuries.   
Please, he silently prayed, please stay alive. Please God let her live. The girl had reminded him of his own daughter; she was a freshman majoring in drama at university on a scholarship. Did the girl before him perhaps knew his daughter? He watched her being put into the ambulance. Later, the fireman would call his daughter at school just to tell her that he loved her no matter what while keeping the girl from the train station in mind.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I'm not here....   
this isn't happening...   
  
  
She was on a beach somewhere with no recollection on how she got there in the first place. Izanami got up and began to explore. The place was peaceful. It reminded her of heaven, someplace like a dream.   
Oh my God, a sudden thought invaded her mind, the train station exploded. In her mind she saw the train station engulfed in flames while debris rained down all over. She saw people being consumed into the flames. Into darkness. Screams not known to man filled her head as she covered her ears to keep them out. The last thing she saw was the collapse of the platform she saw as she heard something crying.   
I'm not here, these words rang through her head, this isn't happening.   
"It's okay", someone had been nearby as Izanami was startled. A kind voice made her turn around as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You're safe here".   
At first Izanami thought the figure behind her was a woman; she couldn't see their face too clearly due to the sun. They had long, flowing light blonde hair and waif-like figure bathed in a white kimono. The wind revealed that it was a man. He was a little bit younger than she was. He was extremely handsome, beautiful even with delicate features. He had the ethereal looks of an angel. However, Izanami had sensed something in him.   
"Am I dead?" she asked. "Is this heaven?"   
"No, you haven't died". Izanami could see the young man's sadness burning deep in his eyes. She wondered what made him so sad. "You've just wondered into my dream".   
"What do you mean dream?"   
The man sat down on some rocks, sadly sighing. "It seems that you have the ability to travel and communicate with people in their dreams, like myself". He stared sadly off into the sea. "Not exactly a wonderful gift, but a gift nevertheless".   
When she was younger, Izanami's mother used to tell her stories about certain people who could see the future and travel into others' dreams. She never thought much of the stories; to her they were just myths and fairytales. But she wondered; could the incident at the train station had triggered this?   
Impossible.   
"Who are you exactly?" Izanami asked the man. "If what you say is true, then why am I here in your dream?"   
"My name is Kakyou. I do not know why you are here". He looked at her. "All I can tell you is that you are not dead".   
She suddenly saw the sadness that was within him like a book. Something in his past, a major loss perhaps, had burrowed itself inside of him. Even though she didn't believe her mother's stories, her grandfather had seen something of her and said that she had a "major talent". Now she finally understood. She took his hands and felt his sadness overwhelm her.   
A vision of a girl dressed in the white prayer robes of a priestess flashed into her head. A dead relative or sister? Suddenly Izanami saw Kakyou and the girl together. Affectionate with one another.   
A dead lover. Kakyou suddenly sensed something and let go of her hands. He looked at Izanami tearful and frightened.   
"You're just like she was", tears flowed down his cheeks, "She was powerful too, much like yourself".   
"I'm sorry". She had no intention of upseting the young man, "I didn't mean to bring up the past". She then stared out to the sea, thinking if her family had thought of her at all. By now the incident would be all over the news; her sister most likely was calling the authorities for any word on her by now. In the meantime, Izanami felt her heart swelling with sympathy and compassion for the young man who was next to her. He turned to face her as he took her hand back.   
"It's all right", Kakyou said quietly, "It's just that you remind me so much of her. She was full of life and love just like you are. She was more powerful than I could ever imagine, " His expression had turned blank, "But she is no longer in this world. However, when the day comes, I will be ready to see her again".   
"Oh", Suddenly Izanami felt guilty for seeing into his past. "I had no idea...how sad".   
"I know. All I want is to be with her again. I have no use for this world if I can not be with her". He just sat there staring out into the sea, remembering the times he had with his ghostly lover. She wondered if this was a sign for her to leave. But how do you leave somewhere when you don't know how you got there in the first place?   
"Kakyou", she leaned against him for support. I'm so tired. This place is so peaceful.   
He was so lonely; she would eventually go back to her own world but for now she felt at peace, even if she wasn't in heaven.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(to be continued...maybe)


End file.
